Mighty Armed States of Honor
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: M*A*S*H category: Brown team alliances =Constitution= THE MIGHTY ARMED STATES OF HONOR Preamble: This Document is hereby set forth as the Law and Order of The Mighty Armed States of Honor, henceforth also known as M*A*S*H . All member states will swear to uphold and defend this document above all other precedents. By Joining the Mighty Armed States of Honor you swear loyalty to what this document outlines and breaking it will violate Article: 1 Section: 3. Alliance Goals: To always be honorable and amiable Allies, To always help each other be the best they can be, To always have a strong military, but always seek diplomatic solutions first, And to remember that it’s only a game and to have a good time. Alliance Motto: War is Our Business, Peace is Our Profession. Article I: Admission & Expulsion Section 1: No member of the Mighty Armed States of Honor can not be a part of another Alliance, States will not be admitted to the Mighty Armed States of Honor if they are on any ZI list or involved in any wars. Section 2: Spying is not allowed; this includes and is not limited to impersonation, multiple accounts, and hacking (This does not include in game spy feature, but these rules can be applied in certain circumstance) . If you are caught spying on the Mighty Armed States of Honor or any other Alliance you will be expelled and sentenced to be Perma Zied. Section 3: Expulsion can only be handed out by the Mighty Armed States of Honor’s Judge Advocate General. Offences that will result in Expulsion are Spying (Does not include In-Game spying unless seen fit by JAG); Bad Behavior- racists remarks, belittling of others, etc..(Within the Alliance, Open World Forum, CN, or other offsite forum boards); Rogue Activities; Being a member of two alliances at the same time; Out of Character Attacks; and intentionally undermining the State of the Alliance. Section 4: Members of the alliances of Imperial Armed Forces Coalition, New Republic of Great Wizards, and the Turquoise Alliance of Awesome are henceforth apart of the membership of the Mighty Armed States of Honor. Section 5: All applicants must change their Alliance Affiliation to "M*A*S*H Applicant" and all members must change their Alliance Affiliation to "M*A*S*H". Section 6: All Members must switch their team colors to Purple. Special Exceptions will be granted for certain cases presented to the leadership of M*A*S*H. Section 7: The Commanding Officer or Joint Chiefs of Staff can by pass the applicant quiz, which is required for all applicants to The Mighty Armed States of Honor, and can approve a single person or whole group to join The Mighty Armed States of Honor. Section 8: The Commanding Officer hold the exclusive power of being able to Pardon people convicted by the Judge Advocate General. Article II: The Commanding Officer Section 1: The sole executive power of the Mighty Armed States of Honor will be invested with the Commanding Officer . Section 2: The Commanding Officer will be the Commander of all of M*A*S*H’s members and armed forces during times of war and peace. The Commanding Officer reserves the right to make any directives as seen fit to protect the integrity and security of its membership. These directives will be henceforth known as Executive Orders. Section 3: The Commanding Officer can also fill positions in the government that become vacant. He or she can remove inactive officials who are inactive, and promote the person who is next in line to fill that position. This must be cleared by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. *Inactive is defined as either not posting or logging into game or forums for more then 19 + days without notice. Section 4: The Commanding Officer along with the Senior Drill Instructor can only jointly declare a State of Emergency. Article III: Joint Chiefs of Staff Section 1: The Joint Chiefs of Staff is to be the Legislative Branch of the Mighty Armed States of Honor. Section 2: The Joint Chiefs of Staff will Consist of all appointed positions below and The Executive Officers, Which are the second in command Section 3: It takes a majority vote to pass any treaties or policies. Section 4: The Veterans Council is a group of former officials who help organize events and offer advice to the current leadership and membership to help the alliance succeed. They have no official vote though. But receive a medal for their service on the Council. Section 5: The Joint Chiefs of Staff can also make directives called JCOS Orders. Section 6: Appointed positions that make up the Joint Chiefs of Staff are: Enlistment Officer, Foreign Affairs Officer, Senior Drill Instructor (Military Affairs Officer), OSS Director (Project Management), Payroll Officer, Internal Affairs (Auditing), The Command Sergeant Major (Members Representative) Article III: Departments Section 1: Enlistment Department: This department’s goal is to manage and accept or reject all applicants to The Mighty Armed State of Honor. The Enlistment Officer will decide the applicants fate while the Deputy Enlistment Officer will investigate all applicants history. Section 2: Foreign Affairs: This department’s goal is manage all foreign embassy’s and embassy’s of other alliances at home. It is also the goal of this department is to create treaties and manage relations with other alliances and blocs. It is also the duty along with Military Affairs to manage all diplomatic situations. Foreign Affairs is led by a Foreign Affairs Officer and a Deputy of Foreign Affairs. Section 3: Military Affairs: Is led by the Senior Drill Instructor and Deputy Drill Instructors, They will direct all military operations and help manage all tech raid requests. It is this departments responsibility to manage the safety of the membership at large, and run the Combat school. There are also Company Commanders who help manage members too. Section 4: Office of Strategic Services: This department’s goal is to manage all projects that are essential to the growth and integrity of the alliance as a whole. It is lead by the Director of the OSS, and assistants can be recruited into the OSS Corps by the Director to help manage it. Section 5: Payroll Department: This Department is lead by the Payroll Officer and is in charge of dispersing Aid , helping manage Tech deals and helping manage trades and trade circles. There will also be a Deputy Payroll Officer to help the Payroll Officer, also Assistants to the Payroll Department can be appointed. Section 6: Internal Affairs : This department is run by the Internal Affairs Officer and his or her deputy. This department keeps track of membership lists, activity ( both in game and on forums), and arranges nation sittings. It also manages an annual newsletter to the membership. Section 7: Judicial Affairs : The Judicial Affairs Department is in charge of keeping the law of the alliance in order. They will put members on trial for violation of the Charter. This is where the JAG and MP Corps are located. The Chief JAG Justice will be in charge of this department. There will also be 4 other Justices . They will work on a rotating system the Chief Justice will retire, and can either rejoin or call for election of new JAG member, while the next eldest JAG member will become Chief Justice. MP Corps will be directed by Chief Justice and Senior Drill Instructor for declaring war on members who will stand trial. *The head of the departments are commissioned by the Commanding Officer and confirmed by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Article IV: Elections Section 1: The Command Sergeant Major will be elected by the membership of The Mighty Armed States of Honor every 3 months. They will represent the members concerns to the Commanding Officers and Joint Chiefs of Staff. Section 2: The M*A*S*H Senator will be elected every three months out of the eligible members for the position to be voted for color sphere senator. This position will not be activated if treaty or sphere restrictions requires us to vote for someone else or not to run a senator. Section 3: You are allowed to post campaign posts in the members only forum at out home forums starting 2 weeks before elections and no sooner. Sign ups will be taken 2 weeks before election. Section 4: To be declared winner you must have majority of all votes submitted for that candidates field. Article V: Judicial Review Section 1: The JAG will reserve the right to Judicial Review. Laws passed by the Joint Chiefs, or policies instated by the Joint Chiefs or Commanding Officer. Can be declared Unconstitutional and thrown out. This can also be used to over turn treaties. Section 2: Referendum, a vote of 45% of membership is required to bring a law, policy, or treaty before the JAG to be reviewed, The JAG can also start the process of review if they feel law, policy, or treaty is in violation of the constitution.. Article VI: War, Trade, and Aid Section 1: War: Tech Raiding is allowed but must be first cleared by the War Department Staff or the Commanding Officer or Executive Officers. You must post your request in the Military Affairs Forum or request via IRC. You can not declare war on anyone with out requesting approval first, this is a punishable offense. Tech Raid Rules are posted in the Military affairs Forum and Company Barracks so please read them often and know them well. Section 2: Report all attacks on fellow members to the Military Affairs Forum Section 3: After joining M*A*S*H please sign in to your appropriate Barracks based on Nation Strength Section 4: Aid: You are encouraged to aid other members in the alliance often to help build up the alliance as a whole. War Aid is our top priority for all members. Helping other nations outside of M*A*S*H is encouraged but must be cleared by the Commanding Officer, Senior Drill Instructor, and/or Payroll Officer. Section 5: Trade: It is recommended to trade within the alliance when possible, and try to trade on our official team color. Always try to get the best resources combination available. Article VII: Loyalty, Authority & Copyright Section 1: All members must be loyal to the leadership and follow orders given by the leadership. As stated in the Preamble this document is the law of our alliance and must be followed at all times. It can be Amended by a Vote in Joint Chiefs of Staff only. This Constitution is to replace the current Charter from 6/28/07. This document is intellectual property of Col. Fitswilliam of the nation Jamoney. Any use of this document outside M*A*S*H or possession of this document other then for use inside M*A*S*H is illegal. There is a fine of 100 million dollars for violation of the terms above. =History= Founding In Early June of 2007 The NPO declared war on an alliance called ONOS under the reasoning of suspected spying. Because of those tragic series of events caused many of the true family of ONOS spread out across the Cyberverse. As a response to this M*A*S*H was founded on June 28th, 2007 by the great Col. Fitswilliam from the Nation of Jamoney. Learning from the mistakes made by ONOS in the last few months the new group of leaders set out to make an Honorable alliance that would always stand and defend for what was right. The Important Players in Forming M*A*S*H Col. Fitswilliam of Jamoney Mclaren of Battlefield Flonker of New Bananaland Golden Age of Growth The Summer of 2007 was a truly remarkable period for M*A*S*H. During this period of growth M*A*S*H went from being a very small alliance to being a very good sized alliance of about 100 nations and around 1.5 million combined Nation Strength. In Mid July of 2007 M*A*S*H joined Offspring and became the military branch for the 15 alliances united under the offspring pact, but by Late august after a scandal between Alema and NATO Offspring was dissolved and M*A*S*H set out on its own in the world of Planet Bob again. During this period in mid to late August M*A*S*H signed a few treaties with close allies and merged with IAFC, a fellow ex-Offspring member. This merger also changed the M*A*S*H charter to include a JAG and Joint Chiefs of Staff. Unjust War Just a few days before Hostilities broke out on which would become theUnjust War M*A*S*H signed a Protectorate Treaty called the Winchester Accords with the Legion. The Legion would go on to declare on \m/ because of their attacks on ODN. On September 14th, 2007 M*A*S*H declared war on SPAM, \m/'s Protectorate, bringing it into the Unjust War. M*A*S*H fought hard for several days eventually completeling its to targets goals of pulling heat off of some of their ~ allies and causing massive damage. M*A*S*H single handly anarchied 16 nations with in SPAM, 2 \m/ targets, and one bandwagoneer within 48 hours. On September 19th M*A*S*H agreed to Ceasefire with SPAM, having met all mission objectives. Thus ending its involvement in the Unjust War. SPAM would go on to be completely destroyed by GGA for first strike Nukings on some of its senior members. The Calm After The War After the end of the Unjust War there was a time of peace through out planet bob. M*A*S*H enjoyed this time bonding with its allies at the Legion. At the beginning of October though a scandal rocked M*A*S*H and it former home of ONOS and allies at DUAL. During the merge of ONOS and DUAL that would form CORE, Jizzle ( The Acting Foreign Affairs Officer) posing as King Arthur II on IRC tried to disrupt the merge and threatened leaders of alliances. But his plan failed ,and almost brought CORE and M*A*S*H to war, he was brought before the JAG to be tried. Jizzle had legally purchased KAII's nation months earlier, but was restricted from using the name of KAII on IRC or the forums. He was eventually pardoned from total ZI due to diplomacy of Gino the Roman of CSN. Jizzle was forced into exile at CSN and his identity was released to public at large. A few weeks after this M*A*S*H's mentors, The Legion was forced to disband or submit to the NPO as their Vice royalty. This ended the long running strong relationship with the Legion. M*A*S*H was once again left alone with out any close allies. With a ever increasing threat of War in the Green Sphere that M*A*S*H was since before the Bilrow Doctrine M*A*S*H had entered the Dark Times. It was also during this time that M*A*S*H merged with NRGW which caused M*A*S*H to expand a lot to welcome their new friends. The Dark Times Near the end of November and beginning of December M*A*S*H decided it was time to get a new forum board for it growing needs and relocated to its current forums. Also during this time M*A*S*H moved to the Brown Team officially on December the 5th. Thus bringing it under the protection of the UPS v2.0 and the Stability of the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty. All seemed to be evening out new allies and economic stability, but M*A*S*H's problem had just begun. During this time all over Cybernations many user were becoming less interested in the game due to lack of fun and other political reasons, there was also lots of displeasure over the change in Tech parameters and Tech raiding rules. This combined with stress of the end of the semester finals and beginning of the holiday season caused people to stress out or just go inactive and die. M*A*S*H took a sizable hit form this wave of people leaving or flat being tired of the game. On December 9th after a quick passing of a unpopular ODP with CORE the members reacted calling for reform in the government of M*A*S*H, 3 resignations of M*A*S*H's prominent members, rocked the M*A*S*H government body allowing the push for change within the alliance. After many changes to the Government it seemed that things were finally starting to turn around. Only 2 more people would leave M*A*S*H to join NpO so they could fight in more wars, but as of 12/15/07 M*A*S*H had stabilized and with its great members and leaders it was on the long road to recovery. It was also during these dark times that 3 or 4 ex \m/ members who had been cleared by ~ to join M*A*S*H went Nuclear rogue on a few Grämlins nations, Causing extensive damage. M*A*S*H and The Grämlins diplomatic ties were strained but in the end the rogues were hunted down through out December and smashed beneath the combined forces. New Year, New Start The beginning of 2008 was the beginning of a renewed spirit of M*A*S*H. Many new Government Officials came into Office and it saw the return of many past members who had left the month before. M*A*S*H began a new rebuilding program and reorganization of their offsite forums. Changing of the Guard On the 6 Month Anniversary on January 28th, 2008 Col. Fitswilliam announced that he was stepping down from the position of Commanding Officer due to Real Life Issues, and appointed Flonker to the position of Commanding Officer through the Chinese Fire Drill Act of 2008. M*A*S*H continued to Strengthen and Recruit new members. Within a month and a half M*A*S*H had risen by more the 20 members, 600,000 Nation Strength, and 250 Nuclear Weapons. M*A*S*H also dramatically expanded their Foreign Relations with many of their allies. This is recognised as the 'Vesna Russkaya', or 'Russian Spring'. =Current Foreign Relations= As of 5/24/2008 Mighty Armed States of Honor Foreign Relations Current Foreign Relations of M*A*S*H Foreign Relations of M*A*S*H =Links= *M*A*S*H Forums *M*A*S*H Stats Related Articles